


Análisis situacional amoroso

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Party, Español | Spanish, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Truth or Dare
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Kenma no entiende mucho de amor, sin embargo, es experto en descifrar a Kuroo.





	Análisis situacional amoroso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Illusion_Li](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/gifts).



> Este es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado (perdón por no saber controlarme y no haber podido acelerar/acortar esto para tenerlo ayer ;-;) que, si somos bien estrictos, en realidad lo debo desde el año pasado, porque viene de una publicación en Facebook en la que he perdido y por eso tenía que escribirle un BoKuroo desde la perspectiva de Kenma a Karen. ¡Espero que la espera haya valido la pena! :'D

La observación es su punto fuerte. Claro, no solo depende del simple hecho de prestar suma atención a lo que le interese del mundo que lo rodea —que, para su comodidad, es _demasiado_ vasto—; para que se convierta en su más fuerte arma de supervivencia debe combinarla con una fina capacidad de análisis. De nada sirve captar señales si luego desconoce su causa o cómo hacerles frente, en caso de ser necesario.

¿Es una habilidad que desarrolló por los videojuegos? Tal vez, pero el origen no debería ser relevante si ha sabido cómo extrapolarla correctamente a su vida cotidiana. Que su campo visual limitado por su peinado no engañe, es una estrategia muy bien pensada que, más que reducir la información que percibe con la vista, permite que esta esté bajo control; todo el esfuerzo sería inútil si la ansiedad decidiera atacar desde la periferia que, a su parecer, está de sobra. Mantener el foco en un área de la que se le escapen unos pocos detalles es lo preferible. Así como las pantallas solo le muestran lo que debe solucionar en el momento —más una que otra eventualidad que lo sorprenda por los bordes o algún dato que deba recordar para después, porque _nada_ es tan simple todo el tiempo—, su cabello le ayuda a concentrarse sin perder la calma.

Observar, luego tomar una decisión. A veces debe ser rápido, como en el voleibol, donde solo cuenta con muy escasos segundos para chequear ambos lados de la red y escoger a quién armarle cierta jugada, si es que no le conviene más una finta. En otras ocasiones puede ir a su propio ritmo. La usa cuando no puede evadir la interacción social para tratar de ser lo menos llamativo posible. Mientras no sea el centro de atención, todo está bien.

Es una suerte que tantos años de convivencia hayan automatizado su amistad con Kuroo, o a lo mejor es haber alcanzado ese nivel de relación lo que eliminó la necesidad de analizarlo antes de acercársele. Es natural. Ambos saben qué significa que hagan uno u otro gesto, cómo les cambia el tono de voz bajo qué circunstancias. Es fácil notar cuando algo va mal, cuándo es conveniente o no preguntar qué sucede.

Este año se ven menos, eso no evita que se percate de los cambios. De hecho, el no pasar tantas horas junto al otro vuelve más sencillo identificar cualquier variación, tal vez porque parece más brusca y no tan sutil por el tiempo de diferencia entre visitas.

Durante sus primeras semanas en Nekoma trajo un toque de molestia a casa, sobrante de sus continuas discusiones con un compañero del club que había avivado una rivalidad que de seguro ya ni recordaba. Kuroo llega a ser así de idiota, que para buscar pelea con alguien a quien deberá soportar por toda la preparatoria por asuntos tan triviales… ni hablar. Según lo que le ha contado, son tan opuestos que se le hace inverosímil. ¿No estarán escogiendo lo opuesto a lo que dice el otro solo porque sí? Lo bueno es que esa tensión ya se ha aliviado. Gracias, meta en común.

El problema es que parece que le ha agarrado el gusto a esto de tener un rival o, como mínimo, a alguien con quien gritarse cada punto en el que no estén de acuerdo. Por lo menos ahora ha sido inteligente —dentro de lo posible, porque sigue siendo una tontería infantil—, ya que su nueva competencia es de Fukurodani. Un verdadero contrario, no un aliado.

De este chico sabe que se apellida Bokuto, que es un rematador con un enorme potencial de ser la estrella de su equipo y que parece — _es_ , si se apega a las palabras de Kuroo— un búho idiota. No entiende cómo alguien podría parecerse a un ave, tampoco está seguro de querer descubrirlo. No le da mejores explicaciones que su insistencia con el insulto, Kenma espera que solo sea por el nombre de su academia. Lo que viene a su cabeza no son unos prototipos muy agradables que se diga. Lo compara con esas decoraciones de ojos enormes que lo hacen sentir observado, y de verdad no desea una imagen tan perturbadora en su mente.

Lo conoció en el primer campamento de entrenamiento del año. Un simple y corto fin de semana bastó para que el otro chico lo irritara a tal extremo. No hay un motivo concreto, simplemente así le ha caído. «Tienes que conocerlo para entenderlo, tú le huirías», le dice. Supone que su energía es equivalente a la del sol, que es de esos que piden un pase más que terminan siendo veinte, de los que se decepcionan cuando la hora de cierre es lo único capaz de forzarlos a detenerse. Kuroo no se molesta por esos fenómenos, así que eso no es lo que le ha tocado los nervios.

Bokuto es un tema recurrente solo por unos días. Cae en el olvido —o eso cree— hasta el Intercolegial. No pudo faltar a clases para ir a apoyar a su amigo con su presencia en las gradas, así que sigue sin tener una impresión exacta del muchacho, solo cuenta con nuevas opiniones para nada imparciales de Kuroo. Menos mal que no les ha tocado enfrentarse esta vez.

—¡No puedo creer que ese búho idiota ya sea titular! —exclama al tumbarse en la cama de Kenma un fin de semana. Su cuerpo es tan largo que sus pies cuelgan del borde. Rebotan, pero no le entorpece el juego que intenta pasar, sentado al otro lado del colchón—. Debe haber mayores que no estén muy felices con eso.

—Tú también estás en primer año y eres titular, Kuro. —Le recuerda.

—Eso es porque soy un gran bloqueador.

—Y él tiene potencial de estrella, ¿no? —Solo gruñe como respuesta. No aparta la mirada de su consola, pero está seguro de que su ceño está fruncido y que su boca está tensa. Debe ser frustración por haber empatado en la imaginaria competencia de quién conseguía la titularidad primero—. ¿Qué es tan malo en él?

—Ah, no lo sé —habla más lento que de costumbre. Raro—. No es que tenga algo malo, es solo que…

—¿Hm? —Lo invita a continuar luego de varios segundos en silencio.

—No sé. Espera a conocerlo, ¿sí? No sé cómo explicarlo.

Algo no cuadra. Sabe cómo es Kuroo cuando alguien no le agrada. No suele tener problemas expresándolo, incluso llega a averiguar tanto como pueda de esa persona con tal de acumular material con el cual provocarla la próxima vez que tenga la oportunidad. También es costumbre que sea algo mutuo, que le cuente cómo le llamó ese ser despreciable o qué hizo ahora para irritarlo. Su amigo no ha buscado nada sobre Bokuto ni le ha relatado una acción que de verdad pueda catalogar que fue en su contra. Es más, le acaba de admitir que _no es malo_.

No ha recolectado la información suficiente para dar un buen diagnóstico, tampoco ha podido observar la interacción de estos dos para rellenar los vacíos en la historia de Kuroo; sin embargo, solo su comportamiento le basta para que el análisis inicial concluya que solo se está debatiendo si le cae bien o no. Tardar tanto en decantarse por una opción es lo que lo tiene así.

* * *

Es normal que los amigos se hagan preguntas extrañas de vez en cuando, eso lo sabe. Kuroo es el que las formula, entre los dos. También es el de los datos curiosos, en su mayoría científicos. Una de cada quince noches que alguno se queda a dormir en casa del otro saldrá con una teoría conspirativa o existencial que les roba al menos una hora de sueño. Eso último es molesto, le ha lanzado almohadas en cuanto nota la dirección del tema, pero eso no lo detiene.

—Oye, Kenma.

—No empieces, sabes que tengo examen de Matemática mañana —rezonga, porque por esa misma razón es que está acostado en un futón y no en su cama.

—¿Dejarías de jugar un videojuego que te guste muchísimo si revelaran que uno de los personajes principales es gay?

— _¿Qué?_ —Frunce el ceño. Es un tópico de su interés, pero ¿por qué ese enfoque?—. No, me daría igual.

—¿Aunque sea el protagonista o su compañero?

—Da lo mismo.

—¿Incluso si llega a tener una relación?

—Que me da igual —reitera—, sin excepciones. —Vale, no jugaría uno de clasificación AO por cuestiones de sexo sin importar la orientación de sus personajes, solo que ese es un detalle que no viene al caso y no desea alargar la conversación. Kuroo de seguro bromearía si le mencionara eso.

—Oh, bien. —¿Eso ha sido un suspiro de alivio?

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Nada. —Unos segundos de solo movimiento. Kenma agradece que lo siguiente se escuche apagado, eso quiere decir que ya se ha puesto en posición para dormir—. Es que escuché a un grupo hablar de eso entre clases y quería saber tu opinión.

—Hm. —Suena falso, pero se quedará con eso para no prolongarlo—. ¿Tú jugarías?

—Claro. —Eso sí es cierto.

Los amigos se hacen preguntas raras, es conocimiento básico. Aun así, nada lo habría preparado para eso.

* * *

Algo ha cambiado en Kuroo. Cree que todo empieza cuando se vuelve un tanto evasivo después de regresar del corto primer campamento de entrenamiento de verano junto al Grupo Fukurodani. No se queja de Bokuto esta vez. Estaba listo para oír más de sus dramas por el chico; nada llegó. Solo le preguntó por él en una ocasión en la que le contestó muy cortante. ¿Habrá decidido que ni siquiera vale la pena desahogarse por ese tipo? Suena extremo, aun viniendo de él.

Es diferente en el segundo campamento. Es más largo y más caluroso, así que ya sabía que lo encontraría tirado en su cuarto con el aire acondicionado encendido en cuanto terminase. Lo saluda con una bandeja con varios trozos de sandía recién cortada que su madre le ha hecho llevar porque «debe estar acalorado, hambriento y sediento y no lo ves desde hace una semana». La recibe con gusto, no tarda en comenzar a comer su primera porción.

—¿Cuántos castigos hicieron esta vez? —Va directo a donde le duele, porque algo de crueldad se le escapa de a ratos.

— _Esa estúpida loma._ —Ahí está. El Kuroo que se queja de forma divertida ha vuelto.

—¿No eran lanzamientos?

—En Shinzen te hacen correr cuesta arriba. Será el lugar más fresco, ¡pero sigue siendo un horno! ¡Y es un festival de mosquitos por lo húmedo que es!

—Ugh, suena desagradable. —Arruga el rostro.

—Lo vas a odiar. Y debe ser porque Fukurodani fue el que menos perdió, pero el búho idiota de Bokuto aún tenía _demasiada_ energía en la noche. —Oh, también ha vuelto—. ¡Me hizo bloquearlo hasta que nos obligaban a salir del gimnasio!

—Entonces tú también tenías mucha energía de noche.

—Bueno, ¡no es como si perdiéramos tanto! —Defensiva, ha alzado la mano libre. Igual es una contradicción.

—¿Y por qué tú y no alguien de su equipo?

—¡Así de insistente será que ni sus compañeros lo aguantan! No podía huir, no perdería contra él.

—Hm. —Ah, solo es una cuestión de orgullo.

Cualquiera que haya sido la aspereza que permaneció con él en el campamento anterior había sido limada en este. Puede que haya estado ligada a Bokuto como puede que solo no haya estado de ganas de hablar de personas que tuvieran que ver con lo que sea que haya sucedido. Fuera lo que fuera, ya se había solucionado, así que no es que le interese demasiado descubrir cuál fue el problema.

Cuando se terminan la sandía —Kuroo ha ingerido el doble que él—, ha oído lo suficiente para determinar que ha aclarado la sensación que le causa Bokuto. No le cae mal, solo es de esas amistades con cierta rivalidad de por medio, por eso parecen pelear tanto cuando, en realidad, hasta podrían caer en el bucle de un chiste que se deforma hasta perder todo sentido.

Es bueno que solo sean un par de idiotas —por más que insista en que Bokuto es el único—, no quiere imaginarse cómo sería tener a un jugador importante de una de las grandes potencias de Tokio como enemigo. Le sigue pareciendo extraño que demorase en definir si eran amigos o no, así que seguirá analizando su relación.

* * *

Si los amigos son los de las preguntas extrañas, la familia es la de las preguntas incómodas, incluso imprudentes. Tal vez no sea su intención, pero lo logra en dimensiones agigantadas.

Ese mismo día, los abuelos de Kuroo le piden que se quede a cenar. Mientras la comida se calienta, su abuela se acerca con lo que sería una bomba cronometrada.

—Tetsurou, ¿no conociste a alguna chica en el campamento esta vez? —Adorna con un guiño.

Kenma entiende que preguntas así son vergonzosas, su familia también se la ha soltado en reuniones; pero, de alguien como Kuroo, le confunde la tensión que se instala en sus hombros.

—No como sugieres.

—¡Alguna linda debía haber!

—Sí, pero no creo que sea conveniente salir con una manager de otro equipo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Pensarían mal?

—Las managers investigan a los otros equipos. Sería como buscarse a un espía.

Ese es un buen argumento.

—¿Es que todas tienen el cabello corto? —persiste.

—¡No! No es como si no pudiera salir con una que no tenga el cabello largo, solo es una preferencia. —Desvía la mirada. Sus mejillas se han puesto rosadas. Sospechoso.

—Hm. —Ella sonríe como si hubiera descubierto el origen del universo—. Hay alguien que no nos quieres decir, ya capto. —Bien, sí tenía razones para pensar que había algo raro en su reacción.

—¡No! —Se pone de pie en un segundo, mas es ignorado. Su abuela regresa a la cocina después de eso.

—Pareces exaltado —comenta, porque la respiración de Kuroo es visible en todo su cuerpo.

—¡¿Parezco?! —Voltea hacia él. Sigue sonrojado, ahora más indignado que nada. Antes de que logre abrir la boca para responder, camina a zancadas hacia él y lo toma por la muñeca para arrastrarlo a su cuarto.

—¿Qué pasa? —Arquea una ceja, tratando de ver su rostro aunque lo mantenga detrás de él.

—Espera. —Mantiene el silencio hasta cerrar la puerta, momento en que lo deja libre—. Creí que iba a acorralarme. —Kenma solo inclina la cabeza a un lado. Es raro que se alarme así, y más si es por ese tema—. Te lo contaré solo porque eres tú y sé que no intentarás sacarme más información de la que esté dispuesto a darte.

—¿Qué es?

—Creo que me gusta alguien, es solo que… no sé, todavía no entiendo por qué. —Suspira—. No es para nada lo que sé que me gusta, no estoy cómodo aún. No quería que me descubriera cuando aún no termino de creerlo.

—Oh. —Es un asunto complicado—. Por eso estabas raro antes.

—Ah, te diste cuenta. —Suena resignado—. Creo que acabarás descubriendo quién es por tu cuenta y que no hará falta que te lo diga.

Lo duda. Nunca ha sido bueno con esas cosas, tampoco es que les preste demasiada atención. Siempre es de los últimos en enterarse de que a tal persona le gusta otra, y suele tomarle por sorpresa. Aun así, si Kuroo lo cree capaz de al menos percatarse de su caso, supone que hará el intento.

* * *

Las únicas maneras en que Kenma asiste a fiestas o celebraciones con demasiada gente son que sea llevado a la fuerza por su familia o que sea el cumpleaños de Kuroo —en ese caso, es su amigo el que le prohíbe faltar—. «Que estés conmigo todo el año para luego dejarme solo en mi día es inaceptable». Ha intentado convencerlo de que no estaría para nada desamparado, si más bien invita a cuantos amigos hayan sido relevantes en los últimos doce meses, pero no hay forma de que se contente con la idea de que se ausente, sea cual sea el motivo.

Al menos es en su casa este año, así que no está lejos. Lo que sí está feo es que hay varios invitados que está viendo por primera vez en su vida. Lo bueno en eso es que algunos serán sus compañeros de equipo el próximo año —si es que ingresa a Nekoma—, así que le reconforta saber qué esperar de parte de sus superiores en abril. Kai y Yaku, los otros dos novatos, están bastante bien; parecen ser chicos tranquilos que no le darán dolores de cabeza —Kuroo solo le había hablado bien del más alto, porque vaya que le encanta discutir con el líbero; ya le había hecho creer que era peor de lo que en realidad es cuando solo le falta algo de paciencia—.

Ponerles caras y voces a los nombres que tanto escucha es excelente. Es más fácil asociar acciones que escucha a imágenes que a solo apellidos o apodos. Quien más le tranquiliza también es la mayor sorpresa del día. Aunque sabe que sí son amigos, no creyó que fuera a invitar a Bokuto, pero ahí está, siendo ruidoso con Kuroo. Agradece que sea un rival. Tener claro por qué lo compara con un búho ha borrado montones de preocupaciones.

Es cierto que pelean por estupideces, mas hacen las paces muy pronto. Le desespera que ninguno tenga control del volumen de su voz. Son los primeros que se lanzan en cualquier idea loca que sea expuesta, sin dudas ni arrepentimientos. Es así como terminan jugando a una variedad nueva de _Verdad o Reto_ en la que pueden escoger un combo de dos por uno.

—Dame una verdad que me rete —pide Kuroo. Yaku es quien acaba de girar la botella.

—Hm… Describe a tu tipo y, si te gusta alguien, dinos si coincide con ese perfil.

—Oh, interesante. —Se sienta algo más derecho—. Mi tipo tiene el cabello largo.

—Dime algo que no sepa —interrumpe al instante. Varios ríen.

—¡Yo no sabía eso! —Bokuto interviene.

—No podía dejar eso por fuera. —Se encoge de hombros y se aclara la garganta—. Hm, tiene ojos expresivos, sabe de ciencia…

—¿Y eso por qué? —Más razones por las que el apodo _búho_ le va de maravilla: la forma en que inclina la cabeza.

—Ah, te has salvado porque no estudias con él, pero este es un nerd de la química encubierto —explica el más bajo—. De biología también, en menor medida.

— _¿Puedo seguir?_ —Entrecierra los ojos—. Creo que me dan igual cómo sean las curvas. Hm… cabello claro, preferiblemente, pero no determinante. Que le guste el voleibol, obvio, también los perros. No me importa que me pasen en altura.

—¡Eso está difícil!

—¡Pero puede pasar!

—Con tacones, será.

—Es una posibilidad. —Nadie le da la contraria esta vez—. Creo que ya.

—¿Y la mitad reto? —presiona Yaku.

— _Allá voy_ —dice, exasperado—. Me gusta alguien que difiere _mucho_ de mi tipo. De hecho, estoy descubriendo cosas que no pensé que me gustarían por su culpa. No tiene el cabello largo, aunque supongo que podría contar como claro, tal vez. Dudo que sepa de ciencia; es más, tengo la sensación de que debe creer que el ARN es un error de dedo al escribir ADN.

Algunos aguantan la risa. Kuroo hace girar la botella vacía en ese momento. Al detenerse, su pico apunta a Bokuto, que es de los que no entendieron o no hallaron el chiste, pues está de brazos cruzados con una expresión que solo se emociona al ver que será su turno.

—¡Reto!

Kuroo aplaude una vez con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Aprovecharé que estoy en el tema científico. Di _ácido desoxirribonucleico_ cinco veces seguidas, rápido.

—¿Qué palabra te acabas de inventar? —Frunce el ceño—. ¡Para eso me haces decir _supercalifragilísticoespialidoso_!

Su amigo se lleva una mano a la frente.

—¡Es el nombre del ADN, idiota! ¡Y esa palabra es más larga!

—¡Pero es más fácil!

—¡Lo siento, pero mi reto es con _ácido desoxirribonucleico_!

—¿Qué pasa si fallo?

—Te tragas una cucharada de salsa picante luego de cinco segundos de tenerla en la lengua sin derecho a tomar agua después.

— _Uh._ —Es un murmullo colectivo.

—Eh, ¿en serio? —Su voz comienza a temblar.

—Muy en serio.

—¿Puedo leerla? —También se hace más pequeña.

—Memorízala: _de-so-xi-rri-bo-nu-clei-co._

— _Dexo_ … —Segunda sílaba y ya se equivoca. No puede evitar sentir algo de compasión al ver cómo aprieta los puños—. Busca la salsa.

Las carcajadas de Kuroo nunca han sido censurables, para la desgracia de muchos. Todos lo escuchan en su camino a la cocina, por sobre el sonido del agua al limpiar la cuchara; de regreso no, porque ya se ha calmado.

Debe admirar la determinación de Bokuto, por más que le haga ruido tener en alto una faceta de alguien que se cubre la boca con ambas manos acostado en el suelo en posición fetal mientras patalea sin deshacer la posición. Ha quedado fuera de juego por unas cuantas rondas, pero nadie es capaz de ignorar lo agudos que son sus quejidos ni las maldiciones a Kuroo que escapan cada tanto.

Nadie sospecha de las palabras del cumpleañero. Debe ser porque es el único que lo conoce desde antes de que superara su introversión —¿cuántas personas pensarían siquiera en la posibilidad de que en su infancia haya sido tímido?—, pero Kenma ve que hay intenciones más profundas que el hacerle una maldad a Bokuto a través de un reto imposible para él. Observó el destello en su ojo más visible cuando la botella se detuvo. Fue el mismo que aparece cuando da en el blanco.

Esta vez, el análisis le dice que quería probar un punto recién compartido. Es problemático, no sabe si está bien llegar a una conclusión tan controversial. Prefiere olvidar esos resultados, reemplazarlos por lo cómodo que ahora luce hablando de quien sea que le guste. Es bueno que ya lo haya aceptado. Después de todo, él también está demasiado acostumbrado al Kuroo más desvergonzado de hoy, y es feliz viéndolo ser de esa forma.

* * *

¿Cómo decirlo? Nekoma es volver a la familiaridad mientras se desliza boca abajo en un tobogán acuático. Le gusta que tomar el mismo metro en lugar de separarse de Kuroo a mitad del camino a la escuela haya regresado a su rutina. Estar en su mismo club también le agrada. Después de eso… _ugh_. Ha sido difícil adaptarse a Tora, otro de los nuevos. Tanto criticó a su amigo por tener una disputa con Yaku desde el primer día para ahora caer en lo mismo. Él le diría que es karma.

Lo peor, sin embargo, es el trato de los de tercer año. Por mucho que lo odie, es consciente de que hay roles por edades que apenas se diferencian por algunos meses que, muy estúpidamente, les dan una sensación de superioridad a los mayores. Es insoportable, intolerable, mas inevitable en su sociedad. El argumento de Kuroo y la esperanza de que se retiren después del torneo de verano son lo único que lo mantiene en el equipo. Mientras tanto, será cuestión de aprender a estar alrededor del chico del mohicano rubio, pues será lo único _malo_ que quede cuando eso ocurra.

—¿Será que no tenemos una manager porque no soportan a los de tercero? —suelta Tora en voz baja. Están recogiendo balones no muy lejos de donde los mayores conversan con el entrenador.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —Kuroo reclama.

—¡¿No te dan celos los otros equipos con sus hermosas managers?! Deberían transferirnos una los que tienen dos.

—La vida es injusta. —Se encoge de hombros. Tiene una sonrisa de solo labios que le resta importancia al asunto.

—¿Por qué siento que nunca has tomado nuestra falta de managers en serio? —Hace una mueca con la boca.

—No es como que me vaya a enamorar de ella.

—¿Por qué no? —Arquea una ceja. Kenma agradece que él sea el único que se ha paralizado por un segundo—. ¿Es que ya tienes novia y no nos has dicho?

—No, ya me gusta alguien.

—¡¿Quién?! —Inhala rápido.

—Dudo que sepas quién es, no.

—¡Al menos dime cómo es! Es linda, ¿no?

—Hm, juega voleibol, gánale a eso. —Sonríe de lado, triunfal.

Tora deja caer un balón. Ni siquiera reacciona a su rebote. Kenma es quien lo recoge antes de que algún imbécil de tercero los regañe por su ineficiencia.

—¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? ¡Tengo que revisar los clubes femeninos!

—Sí, seguro.

—Una chica que juegue voleibol… ¡Me gusta!

Kuroo sabe cómo desviar la atención a donde desea que se pose. El tema se estaba volviendo en su contra, con lo esquivo que fue por algunas respuestas, pero con solo una pista hizo que Tora mismo regresara a lo de encontrar a una para él. El problema es que no ha funcionado en Kenma. Aunque no lo comunique —la privacidad va primero en esto—, ha atrapado al búmeran antes de que retornara al punto de partida.

Lo que para Tora ha sido una distracción, para Kenma ha sido una prueba más de que no está mal sospechar de él de esa manera que, para muchos, sería un enorme insulto.

* * *

Para su alivio, los creídos de tercer año se retiran una vez los descalifican del torneo de verano. El club se siente pequeño sin ellos, pero el ambiente es mucho mejor así.

Kuroo y él están estudiando Matemática —su amigo le explica, más bien— en casa del mayor. No es que haya querido esforzarse con el cerebro también después de haber tenido un partido de despedida esta tarde, solo que es imposible escapar cuando el otro lo presiona con ser responsable con sus estudios, algo que empeora con lo cercanos que están los exámenes.

La razón por la que suelen reunirse allí para eso es simple: hay que alejarlo de sus distracciones, su zona de confort. No es que él no tenga videojuegos, pero es más fácil controlar sus ganas de tomar una consola si no es suya. Aun así, es solo un freno para Kenma. Se le hace muy irónico que Kuroo reciba una llamada al celular y no la ignore o atienda solo para avisar que está ocupado, más aún cuando se da cuenta de que lo ha hecho en altavoz.

—Que sea rápido, estoy estudiando. —Al menos sí menciona eso.

— _¡Adivina quién es capitán ahora!_ —Kenma alza las cejas un poco. ¿Bokuto?

—¡Yo! —Sonríe con demasiado orgullo, como si quisiera que se note por teléfono.

— _¡Yo…! Espera, ¡¿tú también?!_

—¡¿Tú también?! —Es una lástima que las expresiones teatrales de Kuroo se desperdicien en las llamadas.

 — _¡Los de tercero se retiraron y me nombraron capitán!_

—Con tantas opciones que hay en tu equipo —murmura.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡También soy la estrella ahora, ¿sabes?! ¡Claro que sería capitán! Eso sí, ¡mantendré mi cuatro!_

—Nah, yo sí quiero mi uno.

— _¿Y quién es tu vicecapitán? ¿Kenma?_

—¿Cómo iba a escoger a uno de primero? Solo podía ser Kai.

— _¡Yo escogí a Akaashi, claro que podía ser uno de primero!_

—¿Estás de joda? ¿Cómo te dejaron?

—Quizás en Fukurodani saben que es estúpido esto de los rangos por año de nacimiento —opina, porque de cierto modo le gusta lo que ha hecho este chico en contra de todo lo que se da por sentado.

— _¡Oh, no sabía que estaba ahí! ¡¿Y me tenías en altavoz?!_

—Todo el tiempo. Y le estaba explicando Matemática a Kenma cuando interrumpiste.

— _¡Hey, eres el primero de afuera al que le digo, agradéceme!_

—Nah, creo que tú también deberías ponerte a estudiar Matemática, el año pasado casi repruebas.

— _¡Hey, no se supone que debas recordarme eso!_

—Agradece que me preocupe por tus calificaciones. Sé un capitán responsable como yo y estudia. No serás genial si solo piensas en voleibol. ¡Adiós!

— _Explícame…_ —Cuelga.

—Ah —suspira—. Justo cuando pensé que por fin le había ganado en algo.

Son un par de capitanes infantiles.

—¿Desde cuándo atiendes llamadas que no esperas mientras estudias?

—A Bokuto le puedo colgar en cualquier momento, daba igual. —Se encoge de hombros.

Factor agregado al archivo de respuestas que suenan falsas que no debatirá para no perder tiempo. Quizás también deba añadirlo a la evidencia del trato especial que le tiene al _búho idiota_.

* * *

Kuroo no mentía al decir que la energía de Bokuto era un recurso inagotable. No importa cuántos castigos hagan o en cuántos sets participe, se quedará hasta el último minuto disponible en el gimnasio, y lo peor es que arrastra a algún armador junto a unos cuantos bloqueadores en su locura. Por supuesto, su amigo es uno de esos jugadores. Lo bueno es que Akaashi es quien se queda a levantar el balón y que no hace falta más de uno que se encargue de eso, así que puede huir sin problemas de sus excesos.

Si no fuera por los colores de su ropa, cualquiera pensaría que son del mismo equipo, con tanta colaboración mutua. Cuando les toque enfrentarse en un partido oficial y empleen los trucos que aprendieron del otro en su contra, uf, eso será interesante de ver, por mucho que les complique el juego.

Está segurísimo de que estarían pegados todo el tiempo si no fuera porque los espacios están divididos por escuelas. Son los dos miembros de equipos diferentes que más comparten entre sí. Excluyendo lo relacionado al voleibol, los campamentos son buenas oportunidades de conseguir más amigos de gustos comunes; claro, eso aplica solo para la gente extrovertida, como ese par. Kenma duda mucho que conozca a alguien si no es con Kuroo como intermediario o si no es el otro quien se acerque a él de una forma que no lo espante.

En los ratos que están descansando porque son los otros quienes están en la cancha o porque es alguna de las horas de comer, observa las interacciones entre ambos. Cuando es posible, también se percata de algunas señales en los sets en los que son rivales. Ahora que los dos son capitanes, la competitividad entre ellos ha aumentado montones de niveles. No pierden ninguna oportunidad de lucirse ante el otro. Halagan habilidades entre dientes, sin que el otro pueda oír. Kuroo se queja de lo complicado que es parar a Bokuto en el juego real, Bokuto grita por sobre la risa de Kuroo —eso es un récord dentro de lo revienta tímpanos— cuando comete algún error.

Nekoma y Fukurodani son la combinación más escandalosa, a su pesar, pero también la más fuerte de esta concentración. Algo en la rivalidad de estos dos aviva el sentido competitivo del resto, haciéndolos dar más del máximo habitual. Contagian una buena vibra, aun si su cabeza apenas los soporta juntos. Si sus sospechas son correctas, deberá incrementar su tolerancia al ruido.

Se ha acostumbrado algo más a creer que los gustos de Kuroo son más amplios de lo que se da por hecho. Su atracción a las mujeres sigue ahí, siempre ha estado, es evidente cuando se une a conversaciones de ese estilo con sus amigos, solo que ha pasado a un segundo plano al descubrir que también le surge ese sentimiento hacia los chicos —o, al menos, esa es su teoría—. Encaja con la incomodidad que dijo tener en un principio, cuando no entendía de dónde había salido todo.

Puede que sea porque aquí están rodeados por _demasiada_ gente a cada hora, pero casi todo lo que ha visto de ellos en estos días es lo que catalogaría como una muy buena amistad, de esas que se vuelven hermandades inquebrantables. Si no fuera porque conoce muy bien a Kuroo y ha sido testigo de la evolución de su comportamiento en cuanto a él respecta por todos estos meses, no vería nada fuera de lo común. Como ese no es el caso, nota el breve vistazo por el rabillo del ojo que le echa cuando el otro rodea sus hombros con un brazo que es cada vez más grueso. Como es consciente del cambio, se da cuenta de que lo busca con la mirada cuando está en silencio.

Aún le falta analizar cómo es Bokuto con su amigo, solo que no lo conoce tan bien como para compararlo con su forma de ser con otras personas. En caso de que esté en las mismas que Kuroo —y eso si es que sus ideas están acertadas—, espera que no se estanque en lo que la mayoría ve, que se percate de que también desea subir de nivel junto a él, ser un tándem.

* * *

En esta ocasión, con los partidos de clasificación de los representantes de Tokio a la vuelta de la esquina, el cumpleaños de Kuroo es un día de entrenamiento hasta la noche. Todos a los que pudo invitar del club e incluso él mismo acabaron demasiado agotados como para no llegar a sus casas a tumbarse en sus camas, así que decide posponer la fiesta para el sábado, cuando ya todo esté definido.

Es un poco amargo que los hayan eliminado hace unos días, pero al menos esta vez no ha significado el fin de la estadía de algunos de sus compañeros en el equipo. No hay despedidas, solo una sentencia de tener un último año más para alcanzar las Nacionales para los mayores.

Se preguntaba si su parte infantil aparecería en forma de no avisarle nada de la celebración a Bokuto por estar celoso de que Fukurodani sí haya calificado, mas no ha sido el caso. De hecho, también ha invitado a Akaashi. Ahora que sí conoce a los que están aquí, se siente mucho más cómodo que el año pasado.

El juego de _Verdad o Reto_ se repite con su modalidad inventada del combo. Le preocupan los retos que están sugiriendo, así que siempre opta por confesar algo; admitir algo vergonzoso es mejor que hacerlo. Debe ser porque está cumpliendo diecisiete que el tono de _todo_ ha subido. Por suerte, parece que al único de los menores al que están acribillando con ese tipo de cosas es Tora. Como es un atrevido que prefiere acciones, ya ha intentado imitar a cantantes bajos con ritmos que sus caderas no saben seguir, ha puesto una foto de perfil en _Line_ con una expresión supuestamente provocativa —que no podrá cambiar hasta que pasen veinticuatro horas— y ha enviado notas de voz de las que no ha querido revisar la respuesta.

En su tercera vez siendo quien gira la botella, Bokuto es quien se encuentra al extremo que condena a alguien a participar. Escoge reto, como ya es de costumbre.

—Será fácil. Envíale un _sticker_ cualquiera a tu mejor amigo y tu favorito a la persona que te guste. Nos mostrarás la evidencia de uno de esos dos sin especificar.

—Qué condescendiente —murmura Kuroo.

—Se me acabaron las ideas, ¿vale? —Intenta defenderse—. Te esperamos.

Es una excelente oportunidad para observar. Lo nota nervioso en la forma en que mueve los pulgares despacio por la pantalla. Hay momentos en los que levanta la mirada muy rápido a la derecha, donde está Akaashi, y otras casi hacia su dirección, porque Kuroo está a su lado. ¿Estará decidiendo a un amigo que no se vaya a sentir menospreciado o sus opciones son esos dos y no sabe en qué orden mandar los mensajes?

Presta suma atención a los toques al celular. Está en una posición que impide que alguien curiosee en qué chat ha ingresado, pero su ángulo le permite suponer qué está haciendo. Luego de varios segundos de inactividad, desliza el dedo varias veces a la izquierda hasta que la racha es interrumpida por una simple presión. Es obvio que ha enviado el primero, porque luego desciende hacia el botón de retroceso. Lo que le toma por sorpresa es sentir una vibración débil en una pierna. Le echa un vistazo a Kuroo en el momento justo que su respiración se detiene. Coincide con un suave suspiro de Bokuto, que no demora en elegir el otro _sticker_ para la otra persona.

—Oh —dice Akaashi luego de que su teléfono sonara en su bolsillo.

—¡Así que Akaashi fue uno! —Tora señala—. Ya no hará falta la evidencia, al parecer.

—Vaya, que piense así de mí en tan poco tiempo es halagador, Bokuto-san.

—Ah, ¿qué te puedo decir? —Se rasca la nuca antes de girar la botella.

Estos son los segundos en los que no mira a nadie, en los que solo cruza los dedos en su mente para que el pico no lo designe. Ha funcionado a medias esta vez, porque frena en medio de Kuroo y él.

—Uh, ¿a quién apunta más? —Bokuto inclina la cabeza a un costado, pero no los ve, al menos no a la cara. Se fija más en sus rodillas.

Se escucha un mar de opiniones divididas. Preferiría que se repitiera, solo que eso no lo van a aceptar. Le extraña el silencio a su lado, por lo que voltea para entender qué sucede. Sus cejas se alzan al distinguir un mínimo tinte rosa en las mejillas de su amigo, que está demasiado concentrado en la punta de la botella como para percatarse de cualquier otra cosa. Tiene el puño derecho contra la boca, como si intentase esconderse de alguna manera mientras da a entender que solo está pensativo.

Kenma no entiende mucho de amor. Se considera la peor opción para preguntar detalles de ese ámbito. Si apenas es capaz de interactuar lo suficiente para hacer un par de amigos, ¿por qué tendría que conocer al jefe final de las relaciones humanas? Pasa por alto la mayoría de las pistas que hacen sospechar a otros. No le interesa el tema, realmente. Sin embargo, es experto en descifrar a Kuroo, con casi diez años de pura experiencia, y está seguro de que esta es una situación en la que debe interferir para que pueda alcanzar el último nivel sin perder vidas en el proceso.

—A mí. —Levanta la mano. Su voz suena más alto de lo que le agrada; ahora mismo no importa mucho.

—¿Kenma? —Llama la atención de Kuroo, que por fin reacciona y lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Me apunta a mí —reitera, esta vez con la vista fija en su amigo.

—Bueno, ya que insistes… —Bokuto no se complica más—. ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

No ignora lo mucho que Kuroo y Bokuto evitan el contacto visual por un muy buen largo rato.

* * *

Kenma suele ser el último en irse a casa —si es que ese año no se queda a dormir allá— por dos razones: la cercanía de ser su vecino y la foto anual que el padre de Kuroo les toma juntos como registro de su crecimiento. El problema de hoy es que parece que se va a romper el patrón. Por alguna razón que no logra suponer, Bokuto aún no se ha marchado, aun si creyó que sería de los primeros por lo raros que han estado después del juego.

¿Querrán tiempo a solas para hablar lo sucedido? Si es eso, está dispuesto a que la foto de este año sea una _selfie_ , solo que no quiere que su papá piense que lo han excluido de la tradición, algo que empeora si consideran que su cumpleaños ya pasó y que el mismo cansancio de ese día les hizo olvidar la costumbre hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Quizás deba buscarlo para que prepare la cámara.

—Bueno, es tarde, creo que ya me iré —avisa Bokuto antes de que siquiera se encamine a encontrarlo.

—¿Qué? No, espera. —Kuroo trota hacia él. Esta interacción merece ser observada, así que permanece cerca.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eh, bueno, creo que tienes el tiempo muy apretado para tomar el último tren, ¿no? No es seguro que no te deje.

—Sí, pero…

—Es más seguro que te quedes —suelta en una interrupción veloz.

—¿Eh? —Inclina la cabeza—. ¿Puedo?

—Si quieres.

—¿Tú quieres?

—No te daría la opción si no.

—Oh. —La sonrisa le crece despacio, mas muy genuina—. Me quedaré.

—Bien. Ve a mi cuarto, haré algo rápido y voy, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo. —Da unos pasos antes de frenar unos segundos y luego retomar su rápido andar, como si se le hubiese olvidado por un momento dónde estaba su habitación.

Al perderlo de vista, Kuroo se dirige a él con un aura que le recuerda a sus días de timidez. Es extraño, pero ya no le sorprende.

—Kenma, tomemos la foto.

—¿Es lo que creo? —pregunta, porque ya no ve necesidad de ocultarle lo que ha estado en su cabeza por meses.

Kuroo sonríe con pizcas de nerviosismo.

—Sabía que lo descifrarías solo.

—¿Por qué hoy?

—Estoy casi seguro de que ese búho con la cabeza inclinada y un signo de interrogación es su _sticker_ favorito de tanto que lo usa. Se lo preguntaré. —Sacude la cabeza—. Ese idiota me sorprendió. Me mandó el mensaje a mí primero para ver si sonaba o no el celular y, cuando vio que no, le fue fácil mandarle el otro a Akaashi. No podía arriesgarse a dejarme de segundo y que sonara también.

—¿Es listo cuando quiere?

—Por algo es capitán. —Exhala con fuerza—. Busquemos a mi papá.

La foto del cumpleaños diecisiete de Kuroo es la primera desde el número nueve en la que sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

* * *

El _sticker_ favorito de Kuroo es un gato negro que ríe. Le ha dicho que se parece a él desde que lo descubrió. El búho que inclina la cabeza con un signo de interrogación también tiene una similitud con Bokuto. ¿Tienen preferencia por aquellos con los que se sientan identificados? Puede ser.

Han solucionado la incomodidad que vino después del reto con rapidez, así que, ahora que están saliendo, la única preocupación de Kenma es que los futuros enfrentamientos entre sus equipos se vean afectados por su relación; sin embargo, al notar que continúan compitiendo por cosas demasiado triviales, sabe que no hay nada que temer. Los únicos cambios, de hecho, son que el contacto físico ha adquirido un carácter tan despreocupado que se ha unido a la lista de cosas a las que deberá acostumbrarse para soportarlos juntos y que la idiotez de ambos ha alcanzado un nivel increíble, supone que en un buen sentido.

Ya no hace falta observarlos para saber lo que ocurre, tampoco es que tenga ganas de hacerlo. Quizás vuelva a eso el día que quiera tener un punto de referencia en cuanto al amor. Por el momento, su análisis de la situación sentimental de Kuroo ha concluido con resultados óptimos que le diagnostican un futuro próspero.


End file.
